


Favourite character: Buck Buckley

by LouiseLouise



Series: 911week2020 [2]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: 911week2020, Art, Gen, Meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25179952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouiseLouise/pseuds/LouiseLouise
Summary: My art & mini meta for911week2020Day 2: Favourite character
Series: 911week2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824139
Kudos: 12





	Favourite character: Buck Buckley

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd, all mistakes are mine and English is not my first language. I'm starting to learn how to make edits and digital art, so please be kind ❤

I fell in love with Buck Buckley right from the start.

The way he was at the same time arrogant and kind, reckless and smart.

Arrogant, thinking he could be the hero and decide who lives, get the girl and break the rules with impunity. Kind, as he protected that fragile baby and kind to Abby, the 911 responder he didn’t know yet.

Reckless, wanting to tear down a wall. Smart, using the hose to stop the biker.

I loved how his smile illuminated his face, like a human sunshine and how he showed fear and sadness when getting fired..

But what made me feel that I was going to love Buck and the entire show itself, was seeing a character that acknowledged his mistakes without expecting anything in return. A man being honest and open, the same way Michael was at the start of the episode.

I thought damn, that’s a character with layers and I can’t wait to discover them all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for visiting this not-fic!  
> Like always, I welcome every kudo, emoji and comment ♥


End file.
